Graduation
by TestingFate
Summary: Kurt attends Blaine's graduation from Dalton Academy. What is in store for their relationship now that Blaine will soon be leaving for college?


_Hey guys! I just wanted to write a fluffy little Klaine story. I just wanted to give them their own sort of happily-ever-after. I can dream right? _

_PS. I know that it's still uncertain how old Blaine is but in the world of this story he is one grade older than Kurt._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kurt leaned against the low stone wall as he watched the crowd of people milling around, talking and taking pictures. Laughing quietly to himself, he watched David nearly get knocked over by his three younger brothers when they all piled on him at once. Wes stood nearby posing for pictures with a few of their fellow Warblers. He recognized a few other boys too – there was Luke looking for his family, Aaron talking with his girlfriend, and Riley being congratulated by his parents.

Smiling contentedly and fiddling with the bouquet of roses he was holding, Kurt's thoughts inevitably turned to the reason he was there. Blaine. That wonderful, talented, kind, handsome, and courageous boy that Kurt was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

He thought back to their very first kiss – just after returning to school from Winter Break, Blaine had taken him out to dinner and then to a local community theatre's production of Next to Normal. Kurt had loved every minute of it (he enjoyed doing anything as long as it involved Blaine!) but noticed that Blaine seemed distracted as they walked back towards his car after the show was over.

* * *

"_Hello? Blaine? Is everything ok?" _

"_What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Great. Why do you ask?"_

_Kurt laughed. "Well, it's just that I asked you what you thought of the guy playing Gabe – twice – and you didn't answer. Usually you're very opinionated about musical theatre. You just seem a bit preoccupied."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Kurt. I guess I wasn't paying attention," Blaine said sheepishly._

"_My point exactly," Kurt said as he rolled his eyes._

_They stopped by Blaine's passenger side door. As Kurt reached for the handle he was stopped by Blaine's voice._

"_Wait. Kurt."_

_Kurt turned. He didn't think he had ever seen Blaine look so nervous. Blaine was scuffing his shoe along the asphalt and seemed to be having a hard time looking Kurt in the eye. Usually nothing fazed Blaine. He hadn't even broken a sweat performing at Sectionals in front of all those people. "Yes?"_

"_I…I was just thinking."_

"_Very nice Blaine. At this rate it's hard to believe you only have an A- in Chemistry," Kurt teased._

"_No, what I meant was that I was thinking about…us," Blaine said hesitantly._

_Kurt's heart jumped into his throat. Was Blaine talking about what Kurt hoped he was talking about? He couldn't be. Could he? Nothing had come from all of their flirting. Kurt had nearly given up on the hope that Blaine would ever like him as more than a friend. But now here he was talking about "us"…_

"…_and?" Kurt asked breathlessly._

"_I…I just wanted to…I mean, I feel like I should tell you…how I feel about you," Blaine started cautiously but picked up speed as he continued to talk. "I mean, Wes and David have been yelling at me to get a move on pretty much since you transferred to Dalton. They told me I needed to man up and take my own advice about courage, that I needed to stop being too cowardly to tell you how I felt about you. And I would have! I just didn't want to pressure you into anything when you were still so messed up from everything with Karofsky. You didn't need another guy forcing himself onto you already! I tried to just be the mentor and friend you needed but I couldn't help but flirt with you and singing Baby It's Cold Outside was just so perfect and I–"_

"_Blaine," Kurt interrupted. "What are you trying to say?"_

_Blaine halted mid-sentence before taking a deep breath and looking down at his shoes. "Sorry. I promised myself I wouldn't ramble. What I'm trying to say is…I really like you Kurt. And I just thought I should let you know."_

_Kurt's breath caught in his throat. He had to say something! He had to tell Blaine that he felt the same! But nothing would come out; Blaine's confession had stuck him dumb. All he could seem to do was grin like a fool._

"_I understand if you don't feel the same or if it's too fast or…Kurt?" Blaine had finally glanced up and seen Kurt's brilliant smile. "Are you–"_

_Kurt finally regained the use of his vocal chords. "Of course I like you Blaine! How could I not? I've never met anyone as amazing as you in my whole life."_

_Blaine paused for a second before a grin to match Kurt's split his face. "Really?"_

_Instead of responding, Kurt reached up with his right hand to pull gently Blaine's face towards him as he leaned forward. Kurt's eyes shut as their lips connected gently. Finally! His feeling of exploding like a firework into a million different happy pieces contrasted sharply with his simultaneous feeling of complete and absolute peace. He had never felt such overwhelming joy in his whole life. The only comparable emotion was when he found out his father would be ok after his heart attack, but that was more relief than joy. This feeling was just pure, unadulterated happiness._

"_Wow," Kurt said after pulling away after a few seconds._

"_You said it…" said Blaine absentmindedly, smiling as he stroked Kurt's cheek tenderly._

_

* * *

_

A voice interrupted Kurt's reminiscing. "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt turned to see David walking towards him. "Hey David."

"You're coming to the party tonight right?"

"Of course! You think I would miss it?" Kurt asked, feigning hurt.

"No way! I was just checking. But, hey, I'll catch you later man, I better get back to my family." David waved as he ran back to his family.

Kurt closed his eyes, enjoying the sunlight on the unusually warm spring day. He could hear Aaron and his girlfriend talking to Aaron's parents nearby. Slipping back into his memories, he thought about the day he had introduced Blaine to his dad as his boyfriend. Burt trying to pretend like he objected to Blaine was something he wouldn't ever forget. Kurt smiled again as he remembered how his dad had tried and failed to act like a disapproving father.

* * *

_Kurt and Blaine sat together on the couch while Burt watched them with a piercing look from the armchair._

"_So you go to Dalton too then?" Burt grumbled._

"_Yes sir," Blaine politely responded._

"_And you're in the glee club too?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_And your family?"_

"_My dad's a lawyer. My mom does interior design. I have a little brother who's still in junior high," Blaine explained._

"_And do your parents know you're gay?" Burt asked pointedly._

"_Yes sir. My dad isn't super comfortable with it but they both still love and support me no matter what."_

"_I see…I guess I just have one more question for you then and you better answer me honestly. Do you really care about Kurt?"_

"_Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, embarrassed by his dad's blunt question._

_Blaine grinned at Kurt's blush before interlacing their fingers and saying softly, "Yes sir. I really do. More than anything."_

_Burt watched him for a second and then grunted his approval. "Ok then. You two have my permission. But if you ever hurt my son, I just want you to know I'm not afraid to use my shotgun."_

"_Dad…" Kurt groaned. _

_Blaine just grinned wider and nodded. "Yes sir. I understand."_

_

* * *

_

Kurt knew that his dad had been happy for him. He just wanted to make sure that Blaine would be good to Kurt. He had warmed up to Blaine soon enough anyways. Kurt still suspected that it was due largely in part to the many times Blaine had come to pick him up and ended up watching football with his dad while he waited for Kurt to finish getting ready. Finn was still kind of on the fence but he was slowly but surely being won over the same way. Carole hadn't been a problem at all. She had liked him as soon as she saw how happy Kurt was with him.

Still lost in his memories of happy moments with Blaine, Kurt suddenly felt a warm hand slip into his and recognized the musky smell of his boyfriend's cologne. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a grinning Blaine in his graduation cap and gown.

"Hey babe," Kurt said with a smile. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, you know how emotional my mom gets at times like this," Blaine explained. "I wasn't sure if I was ever going to be able to pry her arms off me!"

Kurt laughed and held out the roses. "These are for you."

Blaine took the roses with an exaggerated look of joy on his face. "For me? Really? Oh, you shouldn't have!"

"Stop it," Kurt said with a light push to Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm just kidding. I love them. Thanks so much for coming today," Blaine said seriously.

"You think I'd miss my own boyfriend's graduation? I'm glad you think so much of me!" Kurt teased.

Blaine just leaned in and lightly kissed his nose in response. Kurt sighed and then wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, reveling in his closeness.

After a minute Blaine spoke up. "Will you walk with me? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Taking Kurt's hand again, the two boys walked a short distance away from the crowd of families still gathered around the graduates. Blaine stopped suddenly and pulled Kurt around to face him.

Blaine's face was earnest. "I needed to tell you – I've decided to go to Ohio State University. At least for my first year of college. It's only about a twenty minute drive away from Dalton. We'll still be able to see each other all the time." Blaine's voice got softer, "I don't want to leave you."

Kurt was speechless. They had talked a little bit about Blaine leaving for college and what would happen when he did but both had avoided the painful subject for the most part. Now Kurt didn't know whether to be happy or angry. He wanted Blaine to stay with him more than anything but he couldn't let him throw away his future.

"Blaine, are you sure? Don't let me hold you back from getting out of here and living your life. I don't want you to regret–"

"I'm more sure about this than I've ever been about anything. I'm sure about us. I can wait a year to 'get out of here and live my life.' And then I can take you with me," Blaine said, his eyes conveying his sincerity.

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that. The best thing he could think of was "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said, leaning in and kissing Kurt softly.

"Blaine! Get back over here! We're taking a picture with all the graduating Warblers!" came a shout from Wes. "Kurt! You too! Come on!"

Blaine and Kurt hurried over to join the other boys for one final picture. Standing there next to Blaine, squeezing his hand tightly and smiling at the camera, Kurt couldn't find it in himself to worry about the future. At that moment he just knew that he loved Blaine with all his heart and that no matter what came at them, they would find their way in the world together.

* * *

_A/N: This is my very first fanfic ever! I hope you enjoyed it. Any and all constructive criticism would be very appreciated. :)_


End file.
